1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to food preparation apparatus and in particular to apparatus for preparing food dishes of the type including a plurality of cubes of meat, vegetables and/or fruit arranged on a skewer for example shish kebabs or satays.
2. Description of the Related Art
The preparation of shish kebabs and/or satays is a time consuming procedure. Initially the food pieces to be arranged on skewers are required to be cut up or cubed to the required size after which the cubed meat or other food components may be marinated if desired. Subsequently the respective food components are required to be arranged individually on skewers which may be formed of timber suitably bamboo or metal. This procedure is extremely tedious so that many hours are often required to prepare such forms of food particularly in restaurant situations. This obviously leads to increased labour costs contributing to an overall increase in the cost of the prepared food. Furthermore, the placement of skewers through the cut up or cubed food pieces can be dangerous to the person preparing the food as in many cases the skewers tend to slip causing damage to the hands.